A wide variety of earth moving tools and machines have been proposed. Conventional tools are generally suited for certain specific earth moving applications and operations, however, there remains a need for grading tools which can be coupled with a work machine, such as a skid steer, tractor or other vehicle or work machine with a front tool mounting capability, and operated in multiple modes to perform different grading functions and operations. There also remains a need for grading tools which are compatible with float mode operation of a work machine in which a grading tool is permitted to move passively in response to changes in the underlying ground surface while simultaneously providing for active operator control over the working depth of the tool. The unique and inventive embodiments disclosed herein offer a number of features, advantages, and benefits over to conventional tools which shall become apparent from the following disclosure and the figures.